


Tsukki and The Beast

by Bec199



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, They Have Kids, slight domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec199/pseuds/Bec199
Summary: Kuroo’s son wants to know how he met his papa, and since Kuroo has issues saying no to puppy eyes, he gives in.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Tsukki and The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Secret Santa for Andrea! Happy Chrismis!!

~Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends   
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly…..~

“Dad, how did you meet Papa?” Toshiro asked as he climbed onto Kuroo’s lap. 

“Let’s see….” He smiled

~

“This is mine!” Kuroo barked as the tall blonde refused to let go of the volleyball. They had both arrived at the third gym early to practice. The messy haired boy needed this ball or else Kenma wouldn’t set for him to practice his spiking.

“Back off before I make you regret it….” Tsukishima muttered lowly and narrowed his eyes in a threatening display. Kuroo growled and began to pull harder.

“Fine, have it.” Suddenly he felt himself falling backwards. Staring up at the ceiling in shock, Kuroo’s enemy stepped into view, smirking like he had won the fight. 

~Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast~

Kuroo was currently hiding from Kenma, waking his best friend before he was ready is practically a death sentence. So he decided to hide behind some shrubbery until the pudding haired boy had calmed down. Everything seemed calm until Kuroo heard the shrubs and bushes rustle with motion. Kuroo stood and accepted today was the day he died, until a familiar curly-haired blonde appeared. 

“Hey, Tsukki...” Kuroo mumbled and quickly relaxed his body.

“Hi Kuroo-san. I came to talk to you” Tsukishima replied as the other teen raised a puzzled eyebrow. The teen awkwardly shuffled back and forth stalling until he glanced behind his elder. Whatever was behind Kuroo, definitely intimidated Tsukishima.

“I apologize for earlier. Sugawara-san saw what I did and told me to go tell you sorry. If you want, we can practice our serves together?” he offered as Kuroo walked closer to him. 

“I wasn’t expecting that.” Kuroo smirked.

“I feel bad for fighting with you over something stupid.” he added as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I guess we can practice together. Truce?” Kuroo gently took Tsukishima’s hand in his and shook it. Kuroo was hesitant of this agreement, but it couldn’t hurt to have a little trust in the other teen. What could go wrong anyways?

“I’ll see you same place after matches are over.” Tsukishima gave a curt nod and walked away.

~Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise~

Kuroo began seeing Tsukishima more and more often. He’d often use the excuse of just running into him by “coincidence” but he knew better than that. It had to be something else entirely. Kuroo decided that he would find out for himself. 

“So how come you always seem to find me?” Kuroo asked as Tsukishima shrugged.

“Just a coincidence” He muttered as he handed the other a volleyball. Kuroo felt the smooth padding and smiled softly.

“To be honest, I enjoy your company. I feel relaxed around you.” Tsukishima softly murmured as Kuroo turned to see him actually smiling at him. He blushed and looked away. 

~Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong~

Days had passed since Kuroo last saw Tsukki and he grew concerned. It was nice having him around him and Kuroo oddly missed his presence. He climbed onto a chair and began scanning the room for him. 

Kuroo looked around the tables, the food, and eventually the gym for his blonde friend. 

“Looking for someone?” He was about to leave the gym until he turned around to see Tsukki smirking at him. 

“I was wondering where you went. You weren’t ‘finding’ me like usual.” Kuroo explained.

“I guess I was wrong.” he chuckled.

“Wrong about what?” The third year asked.

“I thought you wouldn’t care if I stopped seeing you” Tsukishima answered as Kuroo blushed and shook his head. 

“That’s not true. I actually did miss you.” Kuroo blushed darker as his eyes widened. 

Tsukishima hopped off his seat as Kuroo copied him. He watched as Tsukki swiftly walked towards him. He cupped chin and tilted Kuroo’s head to meet his lips in a passionate kiss. Kuroo were stunned for a moment until he relaxed and melted into the kiss. 

“I like you, Kuroo.” he smiled softly at the messy haired boy as his mahogany eyes dug into his own. 

“You can call me Tetsu.” Kuroo smiled back.

“Then call me Kei.” he chuckled as he pulled Kuroo close to him. He leaned his head against his shoulder and listened to him breathing. 

“I like you too, Kei.” Kuroo mumbled happily.

~Certain as the sun   
Rising in the East   
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast~

Weeks of dating turned into months, which turned into years. Before Kuroo had known it, he was suddenly married to the man of his dreams. Both men were too stubborn to take the other’s name so they agreed to hyphenate their last names. 

Both men were in a peaceful slumber until a shrill cry filled the house. As usual with all matters like this, Kuroo and Tsukishima played rock, paper, scissors to figure whose turn it was to get up this time. Unfortunately for Kuroo, his husband won this round. The loud crying became more demanding as seconds went by.

“Come on, get up Tetsu.” Tsukishima groaned as Kuroo sighed and got out of the bed that the two shared. The messy haired man walked across the room and gently lifted up his crying son, Toshiro, out of his crib. It was currently dawn as the sun slowly began to peek out from beyond the horizon. Toshiro had a fondness for crying loudly during the early hours of the morning to gain attention.

“Daddy’s here. don’t cry” Kuroo cooed to his infant as he slowly stopped. Toshiro was their first child together. They both were married for several years before they began to adopt children. Akiteru even had a few children that were Toshiro’s age, named Akira and Asami.

“Go back to sleep, little monkey.” Tsukishima gently took his son from Kuroo’s arms as Toshiro’s tiny hand wrapped around his father’s long finger. Toshiro switched his gaze between both his fathers with his brown eyes that memorized both their faces. Tsukishima quietly began to hum a song in as Toshiro was drawn into a deep and heavy sleep. 

“Sweet dreams, Toshiro.” Tsukishima placed his son back into his crib and both men crawled back into bed to continue sleeping. Kuroo sighed as he pulled his husband close to him and pulled the blankets over their bodies.

~End of Flashback~

“That’s how we met.” Kuroo finished as Toshiro smiled and leaned his head over onto his dad’s shoulder.

“I’m home.” Tsukishima’s voice called as Kuroo smiled before Toshiro dashed to hug his father.

“Papa, Dad told me how you two met!” Todhiro grinned, showing off his recently missing teeth.

“That oldstory?” Tsukishima smirked as he lifted his son up and onto his shoulders. 

“It’s not that old if I can remember it clearly.” Kuroo laughed.

“I have an awesome idea for my sister’s name!” Toshiro added.

“What is it?” Tsukishima set his son down and listened.

“Kimiko! She needs an awesome name if she’s going to be my little sister!” Toshiro grinned as Tsukishima rolled his eyes at his son. 

“You’ve been spending too much time around Uncle Shouyou. But, I do like the name Kimiko, how does it sound to you, Tetsu?” he asked.

“I like it, Kimiko it is then.” Kuroo smiled as Toshiro cheered for having both parents agree with him. 

~Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast~

~Timeskip~

“She looks so small, Papa.” Toshiro peered down at his sleeping sister as Tsukishima smiled and held him up to see. 

“Kimiko, meet Toshiro.” Kuroo held up Kimiko to look at her older brother. The infant’s large hazel eyes gazed up at her brother and father curiously. Kimiko was an almost perfect copy of her surrogate, having her bright blonde hair and deep hazel eyes. Kuroo would have to thank Yachi for the thousandth time for doing this for them.

“She’s gonna be awesome like me.” Toshiro smiled and made silly faces at his sister. Kimiko’s face remained blank as Toshiro gave up on trying to make his sister laugh. 

“Thank you, Tetsu. For being apart of my family.” Tsukishima leaned over and kissed Kuroo’s tenderly. He smiled as Toshiro climbed onto the bed beside Kuroo and Tsukishima. The other of the two men wrapped an arm around Toshiro and pulled him closer to hold his sister. Tsukishima laid his head on Kuroo’s lap and smiled gently. 

“And so the beauty and the beast lived happily ever after.” Kuroo murmured.

“I heard that, and what did I tell you about calling me Beauty?” The man just laughed in response and basked in the warmth radiating from his little family.


End file.
